


Carry On, Jerrie

by They_Dont_Exist



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Magic, Roomates, Seventh year, Wands, War, Watford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Dont_Exist/pseuds/They_Dont_Exist
Summary: Jade Thirlwall is seventeen and she feels like a disappointment. She's a strong-minded magician, she has a troubling past, and her roomate is a vampire. She has all the makings to be a "chosen one", but the wolrd of mages just doesn't need an angsty teen to swoop in and save them. . .Or does it?As her roomate would put it,  Jade Thirlwall is "The stupidest chosen one to never be chosen".~Similar to a Harry Potter Hogwarts AU, except in the magical universe found in Rainbow Rowell's book Carry On.~Weekly updates.





	Carry On, Jerrie

**August 12, 2011**

 

**Children's home, East London**

 

    A young girl plays alone. The room is crowded and filled to the brim with noise but she plays alone. The other children run around ignorant to her glares. Adults linger against the walls away from the play zone talking about 'who's marrying who' and 'what laundry detergents will remove grass stains the best'.

 

    "Excuse me," a lady crouches gently beside the girl hoping not to startle her, "Would you like to go somewhere fun?”

 

    The little girl doesn't startle. She turns her head towards the lady and glares. Her brown eyes are determined with a hint of mischief.

 

     "Mr. Estnin says don't talk to strangers." She turns back to her dolls and pays no attention to the women hovering beside her. Everyone around them is caught up in their own worlds. Some people are leaving the home. Others are workers helping toddlers get cleaned up for dinner.

 

    "You like Harry Potter." The lady says, reaching over the girl's shoulder to point at the Potter dolls.

 

    The little girl ignores her and devotes her full attention to her dolls. Both of her hands are holding a doll. They cross pass one another every time she swings her arms around. She mutters spells under her breath each time the dolls face each other. “Expelliarmus! Accio! Aguamenti!

 

    "I'm Frona,” the women says, “Now I'm not a stranger."

 

    "Okay." The little girl says. She turns to face Frona and places her dolls into Fronas hands. "I'm Jade. Where are we going?"

 

    Frona sits beside the girl. She messes with the doll for a moment before placing it back in Jade's small hands. "We're going---I mean, I’m adopting you. Is that okay?”

 

    Jade shrugs, "Sure, but where are we going?"

 

    Frona laughs.

 

    "Don't laugh at me." Jade says with a glare. "This is serious business."

 

    Frona glances around them making sure no one is watching them "After I take you home for a few days I'm going to enroll you at Watford."

 

    Jades eyebrows scrunch together, "What?"

 

    "Jade," Frona grabs the girl's hands softly, "Do you sometimes feel like you have something. . .odd running through your veins? Something that tickles in the pit of your stomach when you get emotional?"

 

    Her brows furrow more. "When I'm hungry, but I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

 

    "You're a magician Jade. You have magic in your blood."

 

    "Whoa." Her eyes widen. "So I'm a wizard?"

 

    Frona stands and pulls Jade up with her, "In a sense, yes. We call ourselves mages, short for magicians."

 

    "Am I going to Hogwarts?" Jade is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

 

    "Not exactly," Frona releases one of Jade's hands but keeps a grip on the other. "Let's walk and talk, okay?"

 

    "So, Hogwarts?" Jade questions as she follows Frona through the children's home. They make it to the room Jade had been sleeping in and grab her belongings.

 

    "Kind of. Hogwarts is fictional, but you will be attending a magic school." Frona takes Jades suitcase in her free hand. "It's called Watford."

 

    "Ooh," Jade sighs, "That's what you said earlier. It makes more sense as a school then what I thought it was. Will I be sorted into a house? Is there a sorting hat?"

 

    Frona holds back a laugh. This is professional business. "We don't have those kinds of houses at Watford, we just have a boys building and a girls building. Once you get there you'll be assigned a roommate."

 

    "Hat?" Jade asks hopefully.

 

    "Since we don't have houses we don't have a hat, but we do have the Crucible." Frona says. "And it’s even more special than a sorting hat."

 

    They were out in the parking lot now. The sun was setting behind them and it drew a hazy orange across the sky. For the first time in a long time Jade finally felt like things were looking up for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only the Prologue chapter and I hope you guys will stick around for the actual story.


End file.
